The Power To Live
by Hikari Kame
Summary: At age 15, Yugi had lost all of his relatives. He was completely alone. A year later, he makes his first friend and is adopted by a mysterious guy named Atem. There's nothing but awkward silences, but you still have the power to live. WarningIncest. Slash
1. Chapter 1

The Power to Live

The Power to Live

Chapter 1

Yugi mumbled. He seemed to be in a place of beauty…a church maybe. There were white chairs and flowers everywhere.

Suddenly, people appeared in the chairs, laughing and talking excitedly…He was standing on white steps beside an altar… "What's going on?"

Then a man wearing white appeared, his face shadowed. "My God, don't you look pretty in a dress…"

He turned out to the audience as someone catcalled. The man smirked. "That's the orphanage manager, isn't it?"

Yugi's heart beat faster as he started to panic. And then his eyes widened as he looked up and down.

Something was covering his view, a wedding veil. He quickly lifted it up –He was wearing a wedding dress!! And opposite him was….

Grandpa?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Yugi shot out of bed, knocking out the other occupant.

"Are you okay?"

The man sighed, and rubbed his head. His crimson eyes flashed and sparkled in the moonlight, which caressed his naked form. Yugi gulped….that's right, he did it again with Atem, didn't he?

Atem glanced at the clock, and then climbed back into bed. "Promise you won't knock me out again?"

"I promise." Yugi said sheepishly.

After a few moments of silence, Yugi spoke up.

"Papa?"

"What is it?"

"I had a nightmare."

Atem sat up. "Yes, I had surmised that by now."

Yugi just stared at him. "Do you use such big words around your students?"

"No. They're in 5th grade. You're kidding me right?"

Yugi didn't answer. He felt himself being pulled into Atem's warm embrace before voicing out-

"I dreamed that I was in a wedding dress and marrying my Grandpa. And you were the priest."

Atem choked. After a few moments of awkward silence, he broke out into guilty laughter.

Poor Yugi. His dream was almost as bad as the reality.

Neither of them slept for the rest of the night.

LALALALALALALAAA

This is a really good story, if you ask me. If you want me to write a fanfic without any magic voodoo stuff, here it is. Although, I warn you, it's technically "incest". But since there are no huge sexual themes, it's T. If you disagree, please review and tell me so. I'll change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm Yugi Muto

Hello, I'm Yugi Muto. I'm short, small, have crazy hair, and I'm an orphan. Or at least, I was.

And technically, I'm in an incestuous relationship with my adoptive father.

Oh, great.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. It'd be better if you knew a little bit more…

When I was very young, my parents were killed in a many car-pileup. I was sent to live with my Grandpa for a few years until when I was 15. At that time, my grandpa didn't have very good health, and he had a heart attack. He didn't survive.

I spent my 15th birthday in the orphanage in the outskirts of Domino City. I spent about a year there, living my life through a daze, hoping that in high school, I would be able to make some friends and have a better life. Or at least, a more interesting one.

Shouldn't have asked for that one, huh?

I should probably also clarify something. I was in 9th grade by 15 years old, it's just my high school only has 10-12. And so I was still in middle school when I was 15.

I remember my first day of high school. The classes were big, the people were loud, the teacher actually knew what they heck they were teaching, and in math, I made my first friend.

He came up to me, actually. Jounouchi Katsuya. Nice guy; really easy to be around. Not like my adoptive father.

We quickly became good friends over our common interests; food, rock music, and arcades, and lack of social life AND relatives. I said that he has it better; his family is just divorced; they're still around. He disagreed; nobody actually comes to see him anyway.

He wanted to come to my house, but I said no. I had work to do, so I walked home alone.

Home was a crowded, brick building in the middle of nowhere filled with kids. The conditions there weren't bad, it was just crowded. I slept in a tiny bedroom with five other guys, all younger than me. I spent my days playing board games, doing homework, and studying.

I had finished homework my then, it was around 6:00. I was playing checkers with Mickey, this large-eyed, extremely curious 8 year old. I heard voices outside our "living room," and then I saw him.

He was tall and well-built, and he looked a lot like me. His tri-colored hair framed his face, just like mine, but it was crazier. He had bronze skin and "scary red eyes," according to Mickey, but to me there were pretty. I had purple eyes, why should I say anything, you know?

I vaguely heard the manager of the orphanage talk about me and some other good kids, but he just stared at me. I kind of returned the favor, but all that was running through my head was "Shoot, he's tall!"

And I felt small.

The next day, right after school, I was called into the manager's office, and there he was, sitting there, as if he was waiting for me.

It all seemed to be a daze. The manager talked excitedly while he signed papers and eagerly pushed them to my look-a-like, who signed them too. The manager was this gray haired, buff guy with tanned skin. His nametag said "Gozaburo," but everyone called him Manager. He was really nice.

So anyway, I was sent to my room to pack up my few belongings, and then, I met my new adoptive father out front. His name was Atemu Yami, and apparently he was Egyptian, but he was born here. That explained his Japanese. I mean, really, it was better than mine.

The manager ended up introducing him, telling me about his age (29, although he doesn't look like it), his main occupation (teacher), etc, while "Atem" continued to stare at me with a blank look. Finally we were done. The manager left, waving to us, and I waved back at the same time that Atem did.

I felt like a bride in an arranged marriage. But it wasn't; it was just being adopted.

"Do you want some help?" His deep, smooth voice cut into my thoughts. I was currently dragging my stuff (in a battered suitcase) to his black Camry, and had tripped on the curb. Silly me.

"No, I'm fine." He got the message, and simply held up the trunk cover while I threw my stuff in. He opened the front side seat for me like I was a girl, then closed the back trunk, got into the driver's seat, and started the roomy car.

Why did I mention it was roomy? Well, awkward silences work better when there's space between the two of you.

For the whole hour and a half ride "home," I sat in the seat right by my adoptive father, and he didn't say a word besides "You can pick the music," or "you comfortable?"

And so, for the whole hour and a half ride "home," I did nothing but fidget, mess with everything in the car (And I mean literally everything, including the steering wheel until he gently pushed my hand out of the way), dial to random stations on the radio…

And I wondered about my brand new father.

ALSIDJRWEIRJ

How do you like the story so far? I loved all the reviews! Thank you!

Yeah, this story is relatively angsty, and so is the sequel that's coming up, "The Young and the Restless." XD

More reviews, less time it takes for me to update!!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my new house

I walked into my new house. Atem turned on the light for me, and I gasped.

It was exotic, with warm oranges and reds and browns everywhere. Fancy rugs lay on the ground, accenting the rich brown furniture and the orange-red wallpaper. Everything seemed warm and inviting.

When you walked in, you walked into the living room. There was a large fish tank by the door, and a little farther right there was this huge entertainment system coupled with huge sofas. A huge doorway led you to the kitchen and dining area. The hallway was to the left, and it led to about 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Atem led me into the middle bedroom.

"This one's yours." He turned on the light, and immediately I felt like squealing like….well a kid. Like how I looked like. Not good.

There two tables, one with a computer, and one with a TV. The dresser and built-in-closet were side-by-side, and the bed was opposite that. I looked around. I turned to say thanks, but he already disappeared.

I ran around, and went into the master bedroom, and caught Atem taking his pants off, his shirt already lying on the chair a few feet away from him.

I did the natural instinct. I bolted straight out of there.

Long awkward silences later, he came out of the shower with his pajamas on, and told me to go take a shower, brush my teeth, and go to bed.

I cut through. "Why did you adopt me?"

He seemed surprised at my question, so I decided to help the poor sap out a little. "You're not married. You have no one else to help you. You look like you're still in school, so I don't think you need a kid as a responsibility, much less a teenager."

Atem seemed surprised. His bright red eyes (creepy) enlarged, and his eyebrows shot up. "How do you know I'm still in school?"

"There are textbooks everywhere." Besides the bright vibrant warm colors, the other abundance was, sadly, textbooks. Ewwww. Textbooks.

He mumbled, "Yeah, something like that" and sent me off to bed. Then he stopped me, throwing an arm around my waist. I tensed, and waited for him to do something…

"I actually wasn't planning on adopting you. But the manager was so eager, I decided to adopt you. You seemed sensible, so I didn't think I'd have to worry about you while I'm not around."

"What proof do you have of that?"

He turned around, and looked at me with those red moon orbs of his. "My gut tells me. That's all I need."

"Where'd your gut get such a conclusion?" I felt really smart and clever for thinking up of these long comebacks. Hooray for Yugi.

He cut into my thoughts. "Your face." He told me.

Well, that shut me up. He walked through the hallway, and I heard the door close. So I did what I was told. Shower, brush my teeth, put my stuff in my new baby blue room, and go to sleep.

That was the weirdest conversation I'd ever had with anyone, and it didn't make me feel exactly at home.

With the lights off, and being completely alone under the covers in my new bed in my new house with a new dad…the house didn't feel so warm anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The Power to Live

The Power to Live

Chapter 4

Yugi's POV

I sighed. And tossed and turned. It was 11:00. If I didn't get any sleep, I would be dead tomorrow. I still had school. I guess the fact that I was adopted for no reason didn't sit well with me. That and the fact that I was in a completely foreign place. It was the same when Grandpa died and I was left at the Domino orphanage.

I heard footsteps, and I jumped up. Atem had walked in, pajamas on. He sighed in the darkness, then came over to the bed.

"Scoot over." I obeyed.

"Um, why are you here?"

"You ask so many questions." I glared at him, and he smiled at me. I was surprised.

He pulled me into a hug, letting me rest beside him. "It helps with adjustment if you have someone near you when you sleep. That's what they told me to do."

I assume 'they' were the people that worked at the orphanage. I didn't argue, just adjusted myself so that I was more comfortable, and closed my eyes.

After a few excruciatingly awkward moments, Atem got up, and picked my up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!"

He looked at me then, his eyes boring into me, soft and sweet. He sighed again. "I can't sleep in this bed. It's too small. We'll sleep together in mine."

He went into the other room, and laid me down, then got under the covers himself. The bed was really nice. It was soft, and luxurious. I snuggled closer to him, finally, I fell asleep.

He kissed my forehead softly, and held me. I think it did help me sleep.

A;SDLKFJA;SLKDJF

I saw Joey the next day, and it was weird. He promptly burst into man-sobs.

"I'm sorry, Yugi!"

"Why?" I said.

"I didn't know you were an orphan!"

Joey had asked me every so often about my family and where I lived. I always avoided those questions. But it was really not a big deal. After all, I'm not an orphan anymore.

I laughed. But then I stopped.

"Joey, did you follow me?!"

He nodded with a guilty face. I sighed. "Ah well, it's okay. Nice to know you care." I smiled at the last sentence, and Joey immediately brightened up.

He jumped up suddenly. "But who was that one guy that looked like you?"

"Oh, I was adopted yesterday. The guy you saw was my adoptive father."

"Ohhh…" He nodded with a solemn face, showing me he understood. He looked silly, and I told him so.

He frowned, and I laughed some more. Joey was so easy to get along with. Not like my adoptive father.

"Hey, Joey? Now that I do have my own home, why don't you come over later?"

When I had woken up, he had left me a note, telling me that he would come home very late. He also left really early. Beside the note lay a cell phone his contact information, and an iPod, along with a 15 music download card. I guess he doesn't want me to download songs illegally, huh?

I've always wanted an iPod.

He had even left breakfast for me too, although the note and said that he wouldn't be able to make me breakfast everyday.

I guess the only thing I didn't like about this new life of mine was well, I'd be lonely. Hence why I invited Joey over. I had money from Atem to order whatever I wanted, so pizza and pasta it is.

He nodded, grinning. The teacher came in, so we had to all stop talking and pay attention.

I couldn't wait until we got home. I still hadn't looked through all the rooms yet. I swear there was a game system somewhere…


	5. Chapter 5

The Power to Live

Chapter 5 (This is for you, SRRH!)

"This place is freaking sweet!!" Joey yelled, bounding through the door. Yugi laughed, and turned to lock the front door behind him. Yugi turned to look at his new house with a fresh outlook; it looked like a mansion.

"Come one, let's go exploring!" Yugi said, and Joey threw down his backpack and happily followed.

They soon realized that even though the dining and living rooms were neat and tidy, the rest of the house was a mess. The garage had piles of stuff standing awkwardly on top of each other, ready to fall at any second. The other rooms had piles of paper, newspapers, games, backpacks, everything was everywhere. The only other room that was clean was Yugi's room, and the bathrooms. Yugi picked up papers and looked at them.

.867 + 3.947 = ________________

All the problems were like that, and the top of the paper said test. Atem taught 5th grade? Was that his job?

"What are you doing?" A deep enchanting voice demanded.

"Aaahh!!" I yelled. Atem stood behind me, his body slumped and tired, his bag still on his shoulder. He reached out, and hugged me.

"It's good to see you. But please, don't mess up my stacks of paper." He withdrew from me, and sat down in his chair. He turned to me.

"How was your day?" He asked. I answered "Fine."

"Did you like the iPod?"

"Yes, thank you."

"That's your friend in the game room, right?"

"Um, yeah." I hadn't seen Joey yet, but if he was in the game room, then it was him. I only knew him for a few days, but I already knew that he loved games. So did I.

"Why don't you order some food and go have fun, okay?" I nodded, and he shooed me out of the room with one hand, while the other he rubbed his eyes. "My students are pestering me to finish grading these tests, so I have to go do that before they get sent to juvenile hall for murdering me.

I smiled, and he smiled back. "Go have fun, okay?" He repeated.

I nodded and left. "Wait, are you going to eat with us?" I blurted out, spinning around.

Atem shook his head. "I only have an hour, then I have to leave." When I looked even more confused, he continued, "For my other job. I won't be home until late at night. Don't wait up for me."

I left, and even though Joey and I had a lot of fun and ate food until we were giddy over food, I still felt sad. If Atem's days were always like this, then it didn't make a difference if I was here or not. Besides the fact that I would watch the house, I would not see him much at all.

But I was determined to spend time with him. I was lonely too.

Alskdjfa;isejfaksjdf;lakjsdf

Atem sighed, and dropped his backpack. The house was dark, and the usually warmly lit house was pitch black. He reached behind to lock the doors, and then activated the alarm system.

For this luxurious house and all its accessories, Atem had to work two jobs. He was a 5th grade teacher, and after school ended he would work as a waiter in a fancy expensive restaurant. He always came home very tired. During weekends, he would spend even more time at the restaurant, starting work before lunch and ending after midnight. He spent weekend morning catching up on the sleep he missed out on over the course of the week.

Suddenly, a warm body approached and wrapped his arms around Atem. Yugi. Atem felt his whole body relax.

"I told you not to wait up for me." There were a lot of customers at the restaurant that night, and he was the only one left to wash the dishes. Yugi buried his face in Atem's stomach.

Atem smiled, but stopped. "Yugi, are you crying?"

"Do you always work this late?" Yugi mumbled. Atem could feel hot tears seeping through his shirt. So innocent…

"Yeah." Atem answered simply; there was nothing else to say.

"I thought something had happened." Yugi said, choking.

"Why didn't you call me?" Atem said, leaning down to hug Yugi.

"I was afraid you'd be angry." Yugi fought back tears, and Atem enveloped him in his arms and let Yugi cry.

"Call me whenever you want, even if it's something silly. As long as you're not spoiled, I'll do anything for you, Yugi."

Atem looked up. He was crouched on the ground, and Yugi looked down at him. Atem brushed away the tears and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Come one, let's get you to bed." Atem murmured like a father. But before he stood up, Yugi leaned forward quickly to kiss Atem.

Something within him growled and took in Yugi's innocent mouth into his own, satisfying a dark, rich, passion that was unlike Atem to think like this, to act like this. But it felt so good….

Atem scooped Yugi up in his arms. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, and leaned even more into the kiss. Yugi wanted this too.

Atem took Yugi to bed. He had never felt so good in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

The Power To Live

Chapter 6 [AKA The only chapter I'm updating. All other stories must wait. Sorry]

(Same, SRRH!! 33)

Atem grumbled, and sat up, and immediately his whole body seized up. It's not that Atem never got any exercise, but he never got around to doing….

Yugi was still curled up beside him, the dim moonlight that always manages to sneak into the room no matter what blinds Atem put up lit Yugi a pale white. His arm was around Atem's legs, and dangerously close.

Atem felt like every part of his muscle was screaming for pain, and more pleasure. This was ridiculous. How could he have done that to Yugi? If Atem was this tense after a few rounds (okay, it was more than just a few rounds) how would Yugi feel in the morning?

Shit. He still smelled like food, even though his clothes had long been discarded. He pulled on his pants, tucked Yugi in, and got ready for work.

Damn his stupid internal clock. It took all his willpower not to crawl back into bed with Yugi. He had gotten even less sleep last night than ever before; Atem was going to be exhausted.

blahblahblahPamblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

I bliked a few times, and it was really hard for me to get up this morning. Just thinking about the morality of what Atem and I were doing…

Okay, I admit. I wasn't thinking about whether or not it was wrong. I was just thinking about what we were doing. I liked it. A lot. A lot a lot. And apparently Atem did too.

Great job, Dad. Way to keep me from staying up late. Instead of punishing me for staying up late, you went off and had sex with me. Ooh, punishing….kinky.

Wait, wait, bad Yugi! Aren't there some sort of law out there that makes you not do this? Think, Yugi, think!

I think I'm late for school. Again.

Oh wow, I'm bad at this.

Alskdjfa;lksjdf;laksjd;flakjs;dfljaskdjf

Atem stumbled through the door, and knocked his toe on the doorframe as he walked in. Two arms reached out to help him.

Atem sighed. "Yugi, I can barely even walk properly. What makes you think that I'm going to-"

Atem stopped as Yugi leaned forward to kiss him. Atem dropped his bag and embraced Yugi.

"Did you finish your homework?" Atem managed to ask before his brain became a mass of burnt noodle mash.

"Don't kill the mood." Yugi chided.

Atem leaned down, and grabbed Yugi up, and threw him over the shoulder. "Put me down!"

"This is for talking back to me." Atem said. He walked into his bedroom, kicked off his shoes, and dropped Yugi onto the bed like a dead weight.

"Go to sleep. I need to take a shower."

"I'm not going to sleep, you know!"

"Of course, Yugi. Of course."

But when Atem walked out of the shower with a few butterflies in his stomach, Yugi was already fast asleep.

The butterflies flew out of Atem, and he smiled. He finally managed to catch up on some sleep.

[Okay, I know this chapter sucked. I tried. Sorry. The next chapters will be more interesting, since the climax is coming soon. No dirty pun intended! Review please!]


	7. Chapter 7

Hah!! Take that, SRRH! I'm updating NOW, instead of in June!!!! Oh…wait, I said that I would update twice, huh? Darn.

Just kidding really. You see, I was doing homework when this came into my mind, so I'm going to write it now. The next chapter will show up sooner or later.

Btw, this is a few weeks or so after chapter 6. Review please!

The Power to Live

Chapter 7

Yugi's POV

I sighed. My hand scratched the other, and continued tapping the pencil. I vaguely noticed the teacher's vein starting to pulse. I turned my head down, so that I would look like I was working.

You know, something's wrong with this. I never see my father until at night, not like he's really a father at this point. I don't sleep until two in the morning for more obviously inappropriate reasons. I can't keep this up, and this morning Atem called in sick to sleep in, which he did right after pushing poor me out the door. Sex takes two people, remember?! You might not be a sex ed teacher, but come on!

Thus, both of us are completely out of it lately. My friends and teachers are starting to notice my inattentiveness. My friends are concerned. My teachers are pissed. Atem's students love the fact that he's completely out of it; he's starting to forget to collect homework and give quizzes. Wish Atem was my teacher.

Wait, I take that back.

So something's got to give, right? Atem obviously can't stop me from doing what I want to, for the most part. He has a lot more power over his fifth grade students.

[I found that out over the weekend when I asked him about all the textbooks. Apparently he can teach a lot more than just 5th grade, but he doesn't have enough experience. I was making him clean up the house. I feel like a girl.]

Perhaps if I got a job, he would not have to work two jobs, and we both could have it easier and sleep a bit earlier. Just a bit though; I am not letting him get off that easy.

Atem's POV

I have never wanted to take drugs more in my life than now. Granted, it's not that stressful at all, but my life so morally corrupt I might as well go back to Egypt and rejoin the old gang.

Oops. You're not supposed to know about that. Well, I suppose you want to know the whole story now right?

When I was growing up in Egypt, I lived on the bad side of the neighborhood. Father never had a lot of money, and he drank most of it away when Mother died. He wasn't a bad father; he just couldn't deal with life. He tried to be there when it mattered for the most part.

So what do you do when you're a lanky, skinny kid with weird looks living in the worst side of the most dangerous city to live in? [Yeah, it was that bad.] You join a gang. I quickly became a bad boy. We stole, we looted, we graffitied, [I loved that part, I'll admit] and we drank and did drugs. There was no one there to stop us. There were even many times when none of us could recall what happened, but something always had happened. There was always tons of blood around us. We even found a dead girl once. We never got caught.

But somehow, between all the violence and drugs and getting hot and heavy every single night by the time I was FOURTEEN [Yeah, I was a terrible kid], I somehow got it in my head that education was important. It was probably after Sex ed. Gee, wonder why?

Thus, with my eager head of reason, I managed through high school with pretty good grades, and became valedictorian because everyone else didn't even show up for school. I'm not even kidding. I don't care what you say, my school had the best teacher student ratio: one to one, and the biggest it ever got was one to four. Those were the times I managed to drag my friends to school with me. Marik, Bakura, Ushio [gang leader], and me.

Leaving the gang was the hardest thing to do. I was leaving behind my family. I may have been a criminal that time, but like everyone else, I had no one else to turn to. They were my brothers, and they had become so through fights and bloodshed and war, which isn't as bad as it sounds. I wasn't scared about leaving them behind to go to Japan. I was going to miss them.

Japan took me in as a pity case, but I sure as hell wasn't going to not take advantage of that. I shed my ugly manners and violent actions, and started to work my butt off. I don't think I've ever been able to stop drinking at least a little. But I can't let myself drink too much. I'll end up like my father. I thought that the only thing to remind me of the past was the occasional phone call home and the monthly checks of money to send to my father.

Then Yugi showed up in my life. Someone with no one, just like I was. I didn't want him to end up like me, a juvenile delinquent who had to grow up way too quickly? When the gang stole and looted, I just stood around to help them carry stuff. I only did the real stealing and looting is when I needed money for my father. Well, that and drugs. Sorry to burst your bubble.

But I'm getting a bit distracted. I vowed so many years before, when I touched down in Japan at the age of 18, that I would walk the straight and narrow from now on.

And here I am. 5th grade math teacher and teenager teacher extraordinaire, and incestuous parent. Please, someone give me the drugs. I would rather take that than being in this situation.

But nothing could make me give up Yugi. Nothing but Yugi himself. God, what time is it? 1:02. Oh, forget showing up for class. I'll just go straight to the club now.

Oops. Okay, the club thing is easier to explain. I told my "son" [Haha, that's pretty damn funny] that I worked at a fancy restaurant. That was just a cover up. How can you tell your own kid you work at some bar/club at night? It's like me telling him I used to be a part of a gang.

I'll try to come home earlier tonight. Yugi just texted me about his curfew. Eleven o clock. Not too early, but not too lenient either. If he starts doing what I did back then, I'll pull in the reins.

Besides, he'll probably want to come home before me anyway. The worst part of this whole situation is how willing he is to do it, and how easy it is to let him. The world shoud be ending right now, or something!! Lightning?! Random trees bursting into flames? More ominous omens?

Nope, nothing. My cup isn't breaking in my hand suddenly, the sun's still shining brightly outside. This is too easy. I'm so fucking scared right now.

Yugi's POV

The bell has rung! Finally! I stuff my books into my new backpack and rush out the door, almost running into Joey.

"Hey, Joey," I said as I fell into step beside him, "you know where to get a job?"

Tea and Tristan, my two other, newer, friends, also stepped out of their respective classes to join me.

Tea worked with little kids in her ballet class, Tristan worked at a grocery store, and Joey had been lucky enough to get a job at the school. There weren't any vacancies. But they had all promised to help me look.

After searching and asking around endlessly [and being asked by a very suspicious looking man to make a video for him, good god] I finally gave in for that night.

To cheer me up, Joey took us to an adults only bar.

"How did you get our pictures? And fake ID? Joey!" Tea had spluttered.

"I'm on the Yearbook team. I took your mug shots." Joey said, beaming. He handed them out, obviously completely uncaring about the dangers of getting caught.

Third Person POV

They waltzed in the huge, dim lit club. Luxurious furniture dotted the floor, and waitresses clad in very little walked around sexily, serving food and drinks. Another hallway led to another room with strobe lights. A girl wearing a bondage outfit walked out of that room, and turned right. If it weren't for the obvious adult themes, this would be a pretty nice place to eat.

"We really shouldn't be here." Yugi muttered. A girl in a French maid outfit showed them to their table, and Yugi could only gape at Joey and Tristan while they watched her leave.

Yugi glanced around again. It was a pretty nice establishment. Soft music played in the background, the tables were lit by candles, and besides the girls, the men working there seemed to be wearing enough clothing. There were probably two waiters here…

"Can I take your order?" A smooth voice asked a table over. Yugi snatched Joey's baseball cap and tried to hide his face. He put his head on his arms and sneaked a look through the space between his arms and cap.

Joey had also frozen in shock. At the other table, wearing a white shirt and black pants, was Atem.

Atem then turned to their table. Yugi quickly hid his face.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" Atem asked, his voice loosing its careless seductive tone. It became his parent tone. Boo. Bring back the sexy tone already.

"My friends brought me here. See? Tea and Tristan. They're old enough to be here, and I have permission." Joey stammered, a guilty grin on his face.

Atem pondered for a moment. "So who's ths?" He asked, gesturing at the kid wearing a baseball cap, his face glued to his arms and table.

"A...uh, friend. He's having a bad day." Joey decided to test his acting skills, and gestured for Atem to lean in. He did. Joey continued, "His girlfriend just broke up with him."

Atem's POV

I nodded vaguely at Joey's explanation. That cap looked awfully like the one Joey had been wearing the other day.

As if he didn't realize that I didn't believe him at all, Joey dared to ask me whether or not I could give them a discount because of the poor brokenhearted fellow.

The poor brokenhearted fellow is wearing Yugi's jacket.

I know, they all have the same jacket. But here's the thing that cinched my belief that it was Yugi.

You know what? I'm not even going to tell you. It's so goddamn bad and morally corrupt that if I say it, your respect for me will go down the drain. If it doesn't, I don't know what's wrong with you. It's just so….AAAAUUGGH!!

Stop trying to convince me to tell you!!! Only a miracle would get me to tell you! In fact, you guys don't get to know the rest of this story either! Besides, it's not like you need to know about my personal life…

Asldjfa;lskdjfa;lksdjf;alkjsdf

Ahah!!!! Wanna know the big fat secret? The rest of the story?

I want you all to review and make guesses as to what it is, and what's going to happen next. I'll post the next chapter in a little bit, when I think that you guys have made enough GOOD guesses, and you put some thought into this! And you've waited long enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy tolito, I feel like updating!! I haven't felt that way in almost two years!! Wow…Maybe I should just finish this story first, then work my way down the list. That's not a bad idea…

Anyway, here ya go. Hope you like it. I'm trying to write longer chapters, which means it'll take even longer for me to update. But none of you will really notice; it's not that big of a difference.

Warning: Chapter might be a little mature, but I'm sure all you yaoi fans can handle this. It's just a little soft core, not hard core.

The Power To Live

Chapter 8

You guys are all so…HOW COME YOU KNOW ABOUT HICKEYS?!!! What has this world come to???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. IT'S NOT. Why??? Why why why why why why…..

It can't be. It just can't. Either I'm terribly predictable because I'm incredibly perverted, or you all are yaoi-lusty freaks and I'm just feeding the flames. Both are astromically bad. Seriously. I can't even believe I'm in this situation. You people all know too much about this. Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I admit it. Hickey. Whoohoo!!! Yeah. Godammit. He got it when I bit him like some fucking rabid dog during a painfully pleasant…. And yes, on his neck like some fucking weird vampire with the cologne a la food crap. Yay!!

And…now I can't say the f-word anymore….too many nasty yet really really nice connotations. Joyous. I'm not thinking what I think I'm thinking, I'm not thinking what I think I'm thinking… I AM NOT thinking what I'm….

Yes, I'm insane. I am now officially. Totally. Bonkers.

So, while I'm standing here thinking all this to you guys, I'm standing there like a statue in front of the table filled with suspiciously young people. But there has to be some mistake. The kid – person just LOOKS young, even though that hat looks like it's his, and the clothes look like his, and I think I see the backpack…but anyone can have that getup right?

Maybe it's just some creepy stalker. I'm sure my sweet Yugi is waiting at home for me, angsting in bittersweet love, which, by the way, is so sexy and cute it should really be illegal. Look what it's done to me.

It's not him, it can't be.

And for the record, I really, really, don't actually want to know.

Third Person POV

Atem sighed. "Sure, whatever." He said nonchalantly. "So, ready to order?"

Tea really did seem like an adult. She swept back her hair slightly, as if it was necessary, instead of like other women who try to show off their hair. She chose a few dishes, and sent Atem off.

"He's sexy." Tea said. Oh yeah, she really did fit into the adult scene. Oh boy.

"He's my dad!" Yugi hissed furiously, his head having turned away from staring at the tablecloth to Tea's face instead.

Tea's face paled. "Just – just play it cool, guys. It'll be alright."

"Hello! I see I have some new customers." A sultry voice answered. Joey sat up to look at the newcomer before bouncing his head straight off of somebody's chest.

A blond haired woman stared straight back at Joey's bright red face. "Well, at least you show that you have some shame, UNLIKE OTHER PEOPLE!" She yelled to another table at the end. An obviously drunk guy laughed uproariously.

Atem sighed. Mai, his boss, gestured to the table with the drunk guy. The guy's name was Ted. He was coarse, liked to hit on everybody pretty [which included Atem] but was generally tolerable until after midnight. Hopefully Joey and his friends would leave by then. Ted always caused a scene.

When Atem had received the first dish to take to Joey's table, he walked over to find that Mai was still there, chatting and flirting with Joey like they were school mates. Atem wasn't going to let this happen.

"Mai, they're underage. Especially him." At Atem's words, Mai immediately shut up and left. Joey gaped at Atem.

"I know you all are probably still in high school, but I'll let it slide. However…" Atem leaned into Joey's face, and Joey was starting to freak out.

"Do anything inappropriate at all, and I will metaphorically kick your butt. That means no flirting, no dirty anything, no drinking, no drugs, nothing. And don't you dare go even CLOSE to that hallway!" Atem finished his warning and left.

When the coast was clear, Joey leaned in and muttered to Yugi. "Wow, he's seriously a dry guy. Did he really just say 'metaphorically?'" Joey asked in utter amazement.

"Atem's a homeroom teacher, Japanese literature teacher, and an English teacher." Yugi mumbled back.

"Fuck, that guy's got it going on!"

That's right Joey, yes he does. Just ask Yugi!!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Atem gulped, and his sweat poured down like bullets. It wasn't just because of the atmosphere either.

Ted was getting more and more drunk, and his advances on all the staff were increasing. Since Atem was the oldest, he always decided to serve Ted in the end. He couldn't let those poor defenseless young people get groped to hell. His name does not do itself justice; Ted is definitely not something cute like a teddy.

When Mai waved at Ted, Atem sighed. He glanced once more back at Joey's table. They were still eating. Atem could still keep an eye on them. Ted didn't need his service right then.

Uh oh. One of the more promiscuous workers, clad only in a Vegas outfit, slipped out of the darkly lit hallway and marched over to Joey's table.

Atem started marching over there too. "Hanako, they're underage. Stop it." She ignored him. He said it again, and raised his voice. At that point, Mana, another waitress with a bit more clothing on, came over.

"Hanako, maybe you should leave them alone." Mana said quietly.

"God, shut up! I can do what I want, okay?" Joey and Tristan could only gape at Hanako.

Atem finally lost his patience. "You won't leave, Hanako? Fine. These customers leave. Mana, grab some boxes. You four are going straight home right now."

Joey jumped up. "I want to stay a bit longer!"

"It's pretty obvious why!!" Atem yelled.

"You're not my parent!" Joey yelled back. Wrong move.

"Yes, but I'm his." Atem pointed at Yugi, who yelped and toppled straight out of his chair like a complete dork.

Nobody laughed.

"And I can contact your school, which will be more than happy to contact YOUR parents, and -"

"Dad doesn't even know what he's doing, not like he cares about me." Joey retorted.

"My parents are dead." Tea said almost cheerfully.

"Mom doesn't care." Tristan said in the same tone as Tea did.

"Is that your goddamn excuse?! Does that make what you've done okay? It doesn't matter how old you are, but you all act like kids! You don't need to be here, you shouldn't be here, and all of you know it! None of you should even be doing any of this stuff, but here you are? Just because your parents aren't around?! If you need your parents to make YOU make good decisions, than you're not mature enough."

"And you!" Yugi started to feel really guilty when Atem turned to him. "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you! I thought you could take care of yourself! But here you are in an adult club like it's not big deal! I didn't ask you where you're going because I hated it when my father asked me that, because he was never really there for me! And I'm the same as my father to you! So I don't ask! I trusted you! And all of you knew it was wrong, but…"

"But you did it anyway." Atem finished, his voice hoarse. Yugi dropped his head. They couldn't look at each other anymore.

"You guys could've run me out of business with this stunt. You know that right?" Mai had also joined the conversation. "Yugi, your dad hasn't talked about anything else besides you these few days, and he's proud of you. You should know better than to do something like this. It's not about the drugs, or the sex, or drinking, it's about keeping your innocence and childhood."

Everyone was silent, and even the other customers stayed quiet.

Finally, Atem spoke up. He had trudged over to Yugi, fell on his knees, and embraced his adoptive son. Yugi froze in place. "You could've gotten hurt. You could've gone anywhere tonight…and anything could've happened. I could've gone home, and, and…the minute I turn on the TV the police call, and all I can concentrate on is your dead body in the streets…How could you do this to me?"

Yugi was shaking, and he slowly, curled up in Atem's arms. When Yugi stopped shaking, Atem released him and stood up.

"You want to come to the adult's world? Then fine. I'm sure Mai doesn't want your money, so why don't you all go to the back, grab an apron and get to work. You'll work off the bill. And if you can't get up in the morning, you all know who's fault that is." Atem's words woke them up, and the four slowly started to walk over to the kitchen, where Mai was waiting. Atem turned away.

Yugi couldn't help following him. "I'm so sorry, Atem."

"Not as sorry as I am. One night, Yugi, just one night and one screw up and it's all over." Yugi kept silent as Atem bared his soul for Yugi.

"Yugi, even though I grew up in a crappy neighborhood, I had a pair of awesome parents. And then, before I was even twelve, my mom died and Dad went absolutely nuts. I don't want you to have to grow up like that. Don't do that to me again. I don't want to have to baby sit you, or police you."

Yugi ran to hug Atem, but he pulled back. Atem had a funny look on his face; it was depressing. "It was wrong, but we did it anyway."

Atem shook his head. Atem WAS old enough to be Yugi's real parent, and it was about time he showed it. Yugi was his kid, and Yugi was his responsibility.

"No more. No more." Atem sighed.

"Get to work."

They worked in silence, clearing tables, collecting bills. No one glanced at the well-endowed girls walking out the door. No one spoke except for the customers. It was already late, and most customers simply sat around to keep talking with whoever they were with. Tea and Tristan stayed in the back to wash dishes. Joey, Yugi, and Atem were in the actual restaurant, still taking the occasional order or request.

Ted was still there. "Hey, Adam, come here!" He yelled. "No pretty girls around, so I guess I have to settle for you. Lucky you, huh?"

Atem's tired eyes burned with anger. "Please go, Ted. I don't want any trouble."

"Come on, sit down! I want to have a nice talk to you!" Ted gestured, waving his arms drunkenly at the seat in front of him.

"He says he doesn't want to! Can't you take the hint and leave?" Joey yelled. His heart was in the right place, but that was the second wrong move for him that night. Actually the third. The first was obviously, walking into the club in the first place.

With a roar, Ted jumped up and lunged at Joey, who was only a table away. "You fucking punk, I'm going to beat your head in!"

Atem ran in between them, and to everyone's horror, held up the serving tray as a shield. With a sickening swipe, Ted's knife stabbed through the cheap plastic and tore the tray in half. Blood leaked down a nice gash on the side of Atem's face.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out. "Stay back!" He answered.

Atem shook off Joey, and using the two halves of the tray, starting beating the crap out of Ted. It took only minutes, but by then, Ted was lying on the ground moaning in pain.

Atem turned abruptly, threw the broken pieces of the tray on the table, and said to Yugi. "We're leaving. All of us."

"We got this Atem. Go home; get some rest." Mai said, patting Atem on the shoulder as she walked past him.

"We can go home by ourselves…" Joey started.

"You're coming home with me." Atem said. No one dared to fight back.

The car ride home seemed to last forever. Slowly but surely, each one of Yugi's friends made it home. Although it seemed to take hours, suddenly Atem and Yugi, the only two left, turned into Atem's house, and went into the garage. The garage door went down, and the light started to dim. Atem stayed in the car. He exhaled slowly and leaned back on his chair.

Atem slowly turned his head towards Yugi. Their hearts started pounding.

"Promise me…promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise." Yugi said faintly.

Atem leaned in closer. "You swear?"

"I swear." Yugi answered. It was getting harder to think.

"Don't swear. Cussing is bad." Atem said. Neither of them laughed.

With a single swipe, Yugi's chair fell straight back, and Yugi gasped as Atem leaned over him, his hands and knees marking the boundaries around Yugi's body.

"Mai says she wants you to work for her. We'll work at the same place, and get the same pay. I can also see you more. What do you say, Yugi?" Atem mumbled, centimeters away from Yugi's ear. His voice had dropped to a tender whisper.

"Sure…!" Yugi whispered in a singsong manner.

It was quiet for a while as Atem's breathing became more and more passionate.

"Just one night, Yugi. One mistake…and I wouldn't be able to go on…" Atem mumbled, leaning in closer.

_Day is consistent. Night is the change afterwards._

Their lips met.

_One night…_

Atem's hands traveled down Yugi's body like playing a harp. Soft, gentle. Moving.

_Just one night is all it takes…_

Yugi unbuttoned Atem's shirt. He ran his fingers down Atem, creating shivers like a guitarist would create chords.

_One night to gain a new life…_

Yugi moaned as Atem slipped his fingers inside Yugi. Their caresses because more passionate. Atem pressed his other hand between Yugi's legs as he pulled off his pants.

_One night to lose your life…_

Atem started to pant as Yugi moaned erotically underneath him and removed Atem's pants for him. Atem's mind vaguely registered the sound of fabric and belt hitting the seat.

_One night to lose your friends, your family, your relationships…_

Atem entered Yugi, and lost conscious thought as the passions grew. Seconds passed…minutes. Atem thrust harder and harder and harder and…

_And it takes just one night to never be able to let go of someone…_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Yugi lay there, having fallen asleep minutes ago. Atem couldn't sleep even though he so desperately wanted to. He got off of Yugi, and simply stared.

Yugi lay, bathed in darkness and the soft orange light of the garage. Atem's shaking fingers opened the car door a crack, and Atem winced as his shaking knees protested against any sort of movement at all. Yugi's body was pale and pink, an angel; his curves only slightly darker; more alluring and sensual. Yugi's clothes lay around him like wrappers, but soft, framing his body and soul for only Atem to see. Their sweat left the clothes, now like disfigured and torn apart petals, transparent and Yugi's body undeniably beautiful.

_Just one night…_

So that's why they call it deflowered.

_And till death do us part._


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: this chapter may have a bit of adult content, but it's yaoi. What did you expect?

For you, SRRH. Enjoy your trip. I enjoyed writing this. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!

And this is mainly a soft core fanfiction, so you have been warned.

The Power to Live

Chapter 9

The next few days had set themselves in as a schedule. Atem would leave early in the morning, Yugi would leave later, Yugi would go to school, Yugi would do homework, and then Atem would pick him up to work a few hours at the restaurant. Around midnight, they would go home and sleep. And they would just sleep.

As a consequence of this new schedule, Yugi was starting to miss the nightly activities that Atem and him used to do. Atem was obviously relieved that Yugi was too tired each night to seduce him, but Yugi was pissed.

But tonight...tonight would be different. For Yugi has vowed it to be so.

THAT NIGHT...

The car doors slammed, and shuffling feet led to the sound of the garage door.

"Go take a shower, Yugi." Atem said. Yugi ignored him, tugging Atem towards.

"Oh no, you don't. You can barely keep your eyes open."

"We never do anything anymore."

"Yugi, that's a good thing." Atem said. So that was it. Atem HAD been feeling guilty over his actions with Yugi.

Atem looked down at Yugi, and he sighed. Yugi really did miss their time together.

Atem got down on one knee and looked into Yugi's eyes. "Let's finish off the rest of the week. I'll spend Saturday with you, okay?"

Yugi's eyes widened. Atem smiled. "It's a date. Okay?"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Now go take a shower."

"You're taking one with me." Yugi insisted. So that was what he had wanted from the beginning. Atem sighed.

"Alright, fine." Atem muttered, pushing Yugi towards the bathroom. Well, at least Yugi would be nice and tired by the end of it.

As for Atem....well, he's thinking of calling in sick tomorrow morning. He does that every so often, and his students understand.

Heck, they'll probably thank him later.

NEXT MORNING

Atem groaned. He had only been right about one thing; calling in sick the next morning just to get some much-needed resst.

What he didn't account for was how...into it Yugi would be. And how easily Atem would be aroused into doing it a few times, not just once.

Atem sighed. It was obvious Yugi needed a rest too. He shook Yugi awake.

Yugi groaned, and snuggled closer.

"You want me to call in sick for you?"Atem asked. Yugi looked up, surprised.

"You'll let me?"

"Promise to catch up and everything?" Yugi nodded.

"Alright." Atem said, and sat up. Yugi watched Atem's body for a few minutes, before laying his head in Atem's naked lap. Behold, such intimacy.

"Hello, Domio High Administration. How may I help you?"

"My son..."

_My son..._

"...Yugi Muto, isn't feeling well today, so I'm calling in sick for him. Can you excuse him just for today?"

"Alright. Thank you for calling in."

"Thank you." Atem echoed.

"Have a nice day." The woman said.

"You too." Atem replied, before hanging up.

Yugi was still lying on Atem's legs. Atem reached over and gently stroked Yugi's head as he dialed the elementary school's number.

"Hello - "

"Mana-san, it's me." Atem said, cutting her off.

"Another sick day?"

"Yes. I'm really tired this time. Have I taken too many already?"

"Nah." The woman replied. "Not too bad. Quite a few teachers take more than you do, and they still don't do as good of a job. You're okay."

"So, work dragging you down? You really should stop working those extra jobs. Being a teacher is hard."

"I know." Atem tensed. Yugi was applying way too much pressure between Atem's legs. "Right where the sun don't shine."

Suddenly, Yugi took Atem into his mouth, and Atem choked. "Atem, you okay?"

"Mana, I'm sorry, I'm really not feeling…"

Good. Feels so good….

"…up to going to school today. See ya."

"'Kay." Just as Mana hang up, Atem moaned loudly. The phone lay discarded for hours on the ground.

Asldjfalksdjflakjsdf [WARNING: the next part is a bit like Papa To Kiss In The Dark. You have been warned. Rawr.]

The phone rang annoyingly. "Ugh." Atem groaned; he was in the middle of something, and he was a bit worried about his ability to think clearly. Yugi shifted and moaned, sweat dotting his body like jewels. "Ullo?" He mumbled. Atem tried hard to keep the sex-driven panting and dirty thoughts out of his head for the moment.

"Hey, Atem, when are you going to show up around here?" Mai said. It was already three o' clock.

"I'm having a sick day." Atem answered quickly.

"'Kay." Mai said. Yugi rolled his hips a bit, and Atem thrust. Yugi gave a loud sound of pleasure, before silencing himself by grabbing some fabric.

"Can I hang up now?" Atem groaned. He kept a steady pace with Yugi still, and Yugi was currently on his back, squirming and squealing with his eyes shut tightly. Atem was starting to lose serious self-control.

"No. You don't think you get a sick day just for free, do you?"

Atem groaned. Mai's requests weren't that bad, but still…he didn't want to think right then.

"I want you to go have sex with Yugi." Mai said firmly. Atem spluttered. He was awake now.

"Wait, don't start yelling at me." Mai reprimanded. "Yugi's been staring at you with lust-filled eyes since forever, so go take care of him before he snaps and jumps you in the restaurant or something."

"I am." Atem said, his lusty mind driving out any sense of shame.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now, could you - "

"I want to watch."

Atem was pissed, but he felt strangely evil at that moment. "You can't watch, but…"

Atem lay the phone by Yugi's head, and took out the blanket from Yugi's mouth before slamming into him.

Yugi screamed and started moaning loudly. Atem whispered into Yugi's ear. "I want to hear you scream and beg me. Don't hold it back."

As the minutes passed, Atem could vaguely hear a few squeaks from the phone. Yugi was always very vocal.

"Uuuuhhh….Aaaaaaaaahhh….Aaaaaaaaahhh ….Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!….Atem, I'm…I'm…."

Atem was about to lose it too. He hit the Call End button on the handset, and climaxed with Yugi. Atem pulled out of Yugi, making him give one more scream of pleasure, before lifting Yugi into this arms and falling asleep. Atem kicked the phone off the bed, and fell asleep.

It probably wasn't the best idea to let his female boss listen in on his sex life. Especially since it was an incestuous one with his underage adopted son. Not something to be proud of.

On the plus side, Atem's stamina had improved dramatically. He was sure that Yugi had appreciated this very, very, much.

If there was a heaven somewhere, or a judgement, Atem was so fucked.

Asdfjasldkfjal;skdjf

"Mai, are you alright?" Tea asked. She had also been hired by Mai along with Yugi.

Mai turned and looked at Tea. "Holy - …..I…I was kidding about Atem having sex with Yugi. Wow, whole new can of worms…"

"ATEM HAS SEX WITH YUGI???!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea yelled.

"Oops…did I say that out loud…?? Ehehe…." Mai started, but Tea had already dashed out the door.

Mai was going to hear it tomorrow. "Another new can of worms…oh boy."


	10. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


	11. Chapter 10

BeyondBirthday93's just been reminding me that I need to remember my other 66 stories. I decided to stop screwing you all over and check where my story was at this point. SRRH was the one who always reminded me to write this, and since SRRH has seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet, I'm quite alone. Yes, I am a bit lonely.

On the plus side, I dug out my handwritten next chapter, and found the time to type it up. Also, because of my decision to take two English classes simultaneously, my writing truly has improved. I hope my stories reflect that.

So, as an apology to al of you, I decided to leave an extra-juicy cliffhanger at the end, since I won't be updating for a while. Sorry. XDD

But please, do keep reminding me. The more you converse with me about these stories, the more I'll want to write about them. Just ask BeyondBirthday93.

By the way, this is one of my most favorite stories, since I managed to put together such an extensive plot. I think I'll come back to YGO now since my Hetalia phase is running out of good ideas. I might have to spend a few more months, but I'll try to remember to update.

Please review! And enjoy the story. For those of you who have been waiting, you've earned it.

PS: Just to screw with you guys further, there will be no more smut. Sorry.

The Power to Live

Chapter 10

"Madou-sensei, isn't it time we left?" Yugi asked politely. His short and slightly scatter-brained teacher looked up and blinked a few times before jumping into action.

"Indeed, Muto-san! Thank you very much for reminding me!" She hastily bowed repeatedly as she thanked her student, and Yugi copied the gesture smilingly, although much more calmly.

The class had taken a field trip to a local farm for their science classes, in order to get a more hands-on experience to add to their growing knowledge about plants. Yugi and his fellow classmates were grateful for the break. Midterms were coming up soon, and serious tests in Asia were serious business.

Madou-sensei quickly rallied the students together and started herding them to the buses. Yugi grabbed his backpack and opened it to check his belongings. Wallet, jacket, leftover crackers, cell phone, keys…

Keys? Where were Yugi's keys? This was a disaster! Atem's house was filled with expensive-looking things and Yugi did not want to learn the exact value of said items the hard way.

"Madou-sensei, I have to go back to look for something, I'm truly very sorry!" He yelled over the roar of the throng of students. Yugi's teacher turned close to his direction, seemed to understand, and then returned to her immediate task.

Yugi ran for the greenhouse and started searching. Minutes later, the buses left without him.

x----------x

Yugi sighed, and raked his hair through his fingers. Why does this always happen to him? And today, of all days?

Yugi had finally decided to attend school after his and Atem's "sick" leave, and one step in the door and his friends had bounded on him like starving wolves on fresh bloody meat.

It had been a massacre. It took all of Yugi's influence to even slow them down and make them shut up, which hadn't fixed the problem. Yugi's friends knew now, and they weren't going to rest until they got Yugi out of the situation.

Did they not think he didn't know? Atem's credibility as a good teacher would crumble if he became labeled as a sex offender, and his entire career and future would disappear. Yugi's life would end at that moment too, since Yugi would then be forever labeled as that poor incestuous sap.

Why did they keep going? It wasn't an obsession. Yugi and Atem should have called it quits a long time ago, and maybe only spend nights together like that every so often. But it had only been weeks and somehow the pair had crossed the line of no return.

"Yugi-san, pay attention!" Madou-sensei called out irritably. Yugi nodded his head furiously and stuttered out his apologies as the class laughed sympathetically.

And Yugi could see from the corner of his eye that his friends were still glaring daggers at him.

But life wasn't done messing with Yugi yet. A field trip out for biology and Yugi getting distracted by his lack of a certain set of keys had left Yugi stranded in the middle of nowhere. The class had left without him.

Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. For the crowded country of Japan, the road Yugi happened to be stuck on was surprisingly empty. His cell phone lay in his pocket, completely out of batteries, and completely useless.

Yugi could only wait. Hopefully someone would realize that they had left Yugi behind.

x-----------x

Joey stomped down the hallway, racing to the office with Tea and Tristan hot at his heels. They slammed open the doors, and went straight for the poor secretary, who was now seriously considering hurting herself. It would be easier than dealing with those three right now.

"Secretary, I need you to give me Yugi's emergency contact information." Joey ordered rudely.

"And why do you need it?"

"Because Yugi's in an EMERGENCY!" Joey yelled.

"You don't have any authorization, Mr. Wheeler, why should I listen-?"

The four of them started arguing loudly before finally somebody stepped in.

"Just give it to him." Kaiba ordered. The trio's eyes bugged out. Why would Seto Kaiba help them?

The secretary gulped and quickly pulled out the paper, and Joey snatched it away just as Tea and Tristan started running out the door. Joey started to follow, before tackling Kaiba quickly with a hug.

"Go. Quickly." Seto muttered. Joey nodded and ran for it.

Kaiba scratched his head a bit in a show of uncharacteristic embarrassment. He recovered right after and strode out the door.

Boy, would the secretary have gossip today!

x--------------x

Joey sprinted down the hallway, balancing a cell phone, his backpack, and that piece of paper. The phone started ringing; it meant that Joey's phone call had gone through.

"Hello?" Atem asked.

"Yugi's in trouble."

"Joey?"

"Yes, Joey! We were on a field trip, hah, and we lost Yugi, hah, on the way back." Joey panted out, almost falling over from his running and the weight of his backpack.

"Where is he?"

"He should still be at the Domino Biology Park."

"I'm on my way." Atem said curtly. He closed his phone and grabbed his coat.

"Sensei?" One of Atem's students asked. "You ok?"

"Emergency came up. Study period until your math teacher gets here, alright? Don't do anything stupid, and these assignments are due tomorrow." Atem quickly ordered.

"Awww! But you said they weren't going to be due tomorrow?" His students complained.

Atem just smiled. "It'll keep you guys busy." And with that, he was gone.

x-----------x

Atem bounded into Yugi's classroom, and Yugi's teacher immediately jumped up.

"Where's Yugi?" Atem demanded impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I was Yugi-san was on the bus, but-" Madou-sensei stammered. Her own student! The shame! And here's the angry father!

"Let's just go find him now." Atem said. Madou-sensei nodded eagerly.

"Atem!" Joey called out, racing down the hallways with Tea and Tristan hot on his heels. "We're coming too!" He commanded. Huffing, they nodded stubbornly.

Atem sighed, but let it go. "Get in the car." He stomped down the hallway, and the others followed. When he got into his car, everyone followed, including Madou-sensei. Looks like she was leaving her class behind with some other teacher to help look for Yugi. Atem decided to let the woman do her job and fix her mistakes.

Atem buckled his seat belt and floored the pedal. The car screamed out of the parking lot, almost as loudly as the passengers.

"GOD, ATEM! WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU TO DRIVE?!!" Joey yelled in horror.

Atem smiled. "Mai." He answered. The car raced out onto the highway.

x----------x

Tea couldn't stand it any longer. "Atem, why do you have a sexual relationship with Yugi, your kid??" She said, glaring daggers at his randomly colored head.

Atem jumped and accidentally hit the accelerator. The car zoomed dangerously close to a truck in front.

"BRAKE, BRAKE!!!!!!" They all screamed. Atem slammed his foot down on the accelerator again to dodge the traffic, and finally braked the car to a halt when he came off the highway. They were on the local street now, as indicated by the innocent red stoplight in their path. Atem drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

Joey whimpered in his seat, praying. Tristan gripped the seat, pale as a ghost.

"Where…in the world did you get that idea?" Atem said slowly with a hint of incredulity. Tea almost fell for it. Almost.

"Mai told me." She answered defiantly. Atem choked. Madou-sensei watched them with dish plate eyes.

Atem glared at the stoplight, just daring it to stay red. But the light, and Atem's passengers, remained stubbornly in place in defiance against Atem.

"He started it." Atem whined pathetically.

"What?!" Joey and Tristan said. Atem sighed.

"When I first saw him, I was amazed. His eyes had a…fire inside him that just attracted me I guess that may be why I adopted him in the first place, you know? I liked him. Exactly how I liked him I didn't know…I didn't really have time to think that over."

"But I was determined to be a good dad. I was! I really tried to."

"But one night, he had been crying about me coming home so late. Yugi knew, but he cried all the same. The way he looked at me; they way he clung to me…I knew he loved me thin. It sounds so stupid, but I didn't know what else to do. I don't think he even realized what he was doing. I probably should have dealt with it then and ended it swiftly, but…he was lonely. I didn't to just be another disappointment to him."

I was lonely too…I wanted someone to give a damn about me.

Atem's face darkened, and he started driving and talking faster at the same time. "I know sooner or later, everything's going to come to a head. I know it, I can feel it. It's not just the situation with Yugi anymore."

"But I can't abandon him. I can't do anything to ease it for him. It's too late."

Everything's always too late for me, isn't it?

Atem rounded a corner and kept driving. He suddenly focused back onto the road. Tristan pointed in the other direction and said, "Atem? The building's that way."

Atem hit the brakes, making Tristan almost fly out of the convertible. Atem unbuckled his seat belt, yanked out the keys, and hurtled his body over the door, windows, and everything. The others scrambled to follow him.

"Well, damn." Joey swore under his breath. He managed to jump out of the car too, and grabbed Atem's shoulder?

"How are you so sure Yugi's here?" He asked.

Atem stood there, staring out into the distance, and then pointed at a quickly moving shadow far away. It was impossible for him to see that far.

But Joey let Atem go, and let Atem run halfway down the road. He let Atem pull Yugi into his arms. Yugi clung to Atem's waist and cried, and Atem just stood there, with a stare of intimacy that reached far beyond anything; not family, not lovers. It was an untouchable intimacy.

One action, one movement. They could have stopped them, and the two of them might have been saved. The seed of doubt had been planted in Atem's mind. They could have done something to change it.

But they let them. Everyone just let them. The chance for salvation slipped from their grasp.

When Yugi eventually looked back, years later and with the eyes of death, it was this moment he would label as the moment when his world ended.

x---------x

She bit her lip. Yugi and his fa- Atem had gone home, and so had Yugi's worried and anxious friends.

She had been taught how to deal with situations like this in a general sense. But what do you do when the names on paper become faces with emotions? What do you do when a bit of back-story became real people; people with hopes and dreams just like you? There was one right and one wrong, and her right and her wrong, and their right and their wrong, and society's rights and wrongs.

What do you do?

She took a shaking breath, and dialed the number.

x----------x

Atem stumbled into the darkened house slowly, hindered by Yugi, who still clung to him like a baby would to his mother.

'I never thought I'd say this,' Atem thought, 'but someone loves me too much. It's going to kill me.'

"Yugi, it's okay now. Next time I will chaperone so this does not occur again." Atem told him confidently.

But Atem's fatherly smile slipped off with Yugi didn't answer. Atem dropped their backpacks on the ground before crouching down. Yugi's cheeks were wet, and his eyes red like fire.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Atem asked softly.

"I-I'd been forgotten. Left behind! Everyone left me behind!" Yugi sobbed, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck and pressing his whole body into Atem's. Blood rushed to Atem's crotch. Startled, he almost fell over.

I'm such a terrible person…so useless…

"I won't leave you behind. I promise. Have I ever? Didn't I come find you?" Atem asked, clawing desperately through Yugi's fear with reason. Yugi had been an orphan, and abandonment issues were evidently a huge issue for him.

But no matter what Atem said or how earnest he was, Yugi continued to doubt and cry. There was something about the words: "I won't ever leave you."

He believed it when his parents promised that. He believed it when his parents abandoned him at his grandpa's house. He believed it when his grandpa promised that. He believed it when his grandfather died.

Yugi still believes those words. From them.

But not from Atem. Those words, that promise, from Atem would not settle in Yugi's heart.

And so he continued to cry, in terror and in despair.

Atem sighed, and continued cradling Yugi. One day, he would get through, and maybe they could still be a normal family together. It was only Yugi's abandonment issues and his hormones that made him want incest. The situation was still salvageable.

Loud knocks, like gunshots, swiftly ended Yugi's sobbing. Atem stood up quickly and opened the door.

"Mr. Yami?" The burly man said. His uniform struck terror into their hearts.

Atem nervously nodded. Yugi could almost hear the secure walls of his loving home cracking. It was the end.

"I'm with the Domino Police Department. You're under arrest for sexual abuse of a minor." The death sentence had been read.

"What?!" Atem choked out.

And Yugi heard in the dark, sensitive recesses of his heart, the echoes of his world crumbling. What had he done to deserve this?

"I just knew it." Yugi choked out and fell to the ground sobbing.

It was time to go to the gallows. I have lost the power to live.

_I won't ever leave you behind…_

x-----------x

Oho! So Atem did know the situation! And he knew it better than Yugi did. Too bad he didn't put that knowledge to good use, huh?

By the way, there won't be a happy ending, which is why I tolerated this fluff I put in this chapter. Excuse me while I go scrub my tongue. Blegh!

And you! Review! =D


End file.
